


subside entirely on air

by magisterequitum



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clever,” Anthony murmured against her skin and then shifted away. He slid carefully from the couch to kneel beside her on the floor, till he was facing her set on the outside of her uninjured leg. His hand pinched at the hem of her dress, drawing it up her calf. </p><p>Her fingers curled in her lap. “What are you doing?” </p><p>That arrogantly raised eyebrow and handsome mouth curved. “Taking care of my wife.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	subside entirely on air

Katharine Bridgerton neé Sheffield had decided that a broken leg was simply the most boring thing that could happen to a person. An odd statement to think and certainly an odd one that would have gathered her even stranger looks should she have said it aloud. Likely she was supposed to be thinking of the pain, and while she had never suffered a broken bone prior to the carriage incident that saw her now locked in her own house and forbidden to do more than name the different shades of cream in the drawing room, truly the inability to do anything was worse. Besides, the pain had faded after a few weeks. Now it was only itchy where she could not scratch her skin. 

She had never been a person of inactivity. Whether it had previously been walks in the country in Somerset or her flute practicing, she had always been in motion to something. Her outlook on life had centered around that ideal after all, as she'd explained to her new husband many nights ago. 

Kate found she did not much like this new idleness. 

Her husband insisted upon her resting. It was, to be fair and he had pointed out, hard to argue when she was the one injured. 

For the first week or so Anthony had not gone about his regular daily business, choosing to remain with her. With a particularly vexing expression, that arrogantly raised brow and all, he had fussed over her to the point Kate thought she would hit him if he did not leave the house. He had been the most dutiful and attentive husband. If a bit overly so, she figured that since she had given him a deathly scare that she could forgive him when it turned into annoyance. 

But now Kate found herself alone, Anthony having left this morning to attend to business in Parliament, and counting shades of cream in the drawing room. Her leg had been elevated on one of the chairs. A book rested forgotten by her side. Eyelids drooping lower and lower, she blinked against boredom. 

Only to be brought back to reality at the sound of her husband’s voice. 

“I am glad to see you have not moved.” Anthony must have slipped inside somehow, as the sun made its way past the highest point of the day. 

Shifting her back against the couch, Kate glowered. “I thought of it. If only to save myself from this ennui.” 

Mouth twitching, he nudged the drawing room’s door closed. “And where would you have gone? Or done had you fallen.” 

She’d tried it once. He’d found her in a most undignified manner of limping and hopping from her vanity. His face had been stuck between anger and amusement. 

She narrowed her eyes at him as he walked closer. “I would have managed.” 

“Oh,” he said, settling down next to her, the scent of fresh air and outside clinging to the collar of his coat. “I have no doubt of that.” 

“Mocking is not a very pleasant greeting to your wife.” 

His handsome face split in laughter and a smile. With gentle fingers he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, a light press of his lips to hers. Deepened it when she sighed and shifted to be closer. The pads of his fingers stroked her skin, and it was so nice to have him as hers, to be this content. A gift, she thought, that she’d not thought to be able to have weeks ago. 

“Not mocking,” Anthony said when he pulls back from her mouth. His nose brushed against her face, still so very close to her. The corners of his mouth twitched again, and his gaze went sharp. “Just rethinking my idea of tying you to the bed.” 

Kate’s fingers skittered across the green fabric of her morning dress, a movement that did not go unnoticed as Anthony’s quick eyes darted down to catch the gesture. 

“I would be able to keep a much better eye on you, for sure.” 

She inhaled through her nose. “You would not get much business done.” 

His smile turned absolutely wicked, and he leaned back in, kissing the corner of her mouth. “My business is my duty to my wife, would you not agree?” 

It was on her tongue to disagree. It did not do to give her husband her acquiescence on everything, and truthfully their arguments and spirited debates were engaging and joyous. They both possessed sharp minds that went together well. 

As it was, Kate pondered it for a moment and then slanted a look from him the corner of her eye. “In this perhaps.” 

“Clever,” Anthony murmured against her skin and then shifted away. He slid carefully from the couch to kneel beside her on the floor, till he was facing her set on the outside of her uninjured leg. His hand pinched at the hem of her dress, drawing it up her calf. 

Her fingers curled in her lap. “What are you doing?” 

That arrogantly raised eyebrow and handsome mouth curved. “Taking care of my wife.” 

She looked towards the closed door even as he drew the fabric up more, fingers circling her uninjured ankle. “Someone could come in.” 

He moved her free leg, sliding himself so that now he was between her legs, leaned away from the chair where her healing leg and cast sat. Hands shifted her dress up higher. He kissed where her knee and calf met. “No one will interrupt.” 

It was a heady sight, her husband kneeling on the floor between her legs, dress being rucked up higher, exposing her legs further to themselves and the room. “If you say,” she said. 

“I do.” Before she could add anything else on. 

Anthony held her eyes, hands pausing for a moment. 

Blinking, she realized what he wanted, and raised her own brow in imitation of his supercilious expression. “I believe, my lord, you said something about taking care of me?” 

He bit her knee for that, soothing the sting with a quick lick of his tongue. Sharp dark eyes flicking up to her. “Correct, my lady, and I should not break a promise.” 

A flush crawled across her skin as he pushes her dress to her hips, lifting herself so he could make the fabric stay there and out of the way. “You should not,” she said as he drew circles on her hipbones with his thumbs. 

“I have a greeting I have been remiss on.” And then he was baring her further, moving her undergarments till he could be where he wanted to and where she needed him to now. His knees coming closer so he was pressed against the couch, and his back curving, and his mouth hovering over her. 

Kate watched as he slid one hand down to curl his fingers around the dark hair that covered her. He was soft in his touch, her toes bending in her slippers. Her throat tightened. “Anthony,” she said, her voice already wavering. 

Her husband liked slow and torturous in his exploration of her far too often. 

He shushed her and it was on the forefront her mind to knock him with her uninjured leg, but then he pressed firmly on her, parting her for his mouth and tongue. His thumb circled that spot at the apex of her. His tongue slid inside her. 

Her exhale was more a whine than anything else, her head tilting back along the couch till she found herself watching the ceiling rather than the form of her husband between her legs on the floor. She could still picture it though, didn’t need to look. Could still hear the sounds of him pleasuring her, and the noises of herself and him. 

“Anthony,” Kate said, the syllables breaking as he pressed harder on her and then moved up to suck her clit. 

She broke, her release crawling over her skin, and he gentled her back down. 

When she could swallow and remember to inhale, she looked away from the ceiling, a lazy sort of content taking over her. 

Anthony grinned where he still knelt on the floor. He kissed her knee like before, his mouth wet, and the flush returned again to her cheeks. “Was that more proper?” 

She nodded, and moved a hand from her lap, where they had wrinkled her dress beyond help, to brush the dark hair from his forehead. “You are forgiven.” 

He leaned against her free leg and gave a look to the cast and chair. “Your leg does not hurt?” 

So attentive, her husband, and it makes her so unbelievably happy. “Not now. It feels much better actually.” 

His eyes flash dark. “Then perhaps I shall have to make you my business again later.” 

Kate reclined back against the couch, her cheeks hot. “Perhaps you shall.”


End file.
